Talk:Harry Morrow
Full name The novelization of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home lists Morrow's first name as "Harry." In "Reflections," his name is supplied as "Harrison," which is not inconsistant. The only evidence (of which I know) of "Harrold" is MemoryAlpha:Harry Morrow, in which even the title uses the name "Harry." --Chops 01:00, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Kirk called him "Harry" in the movie. (unsigned) ::Rules of Engagement gives him a middle name Randolph -- specif. addressing him as "H. Randolph Morrow" -- Captain M.K.B. 15:08, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::I've got The Chimes at Midnight and it says that his name is Harold Morrow. What's up with this?--Long Live the United Earth 21:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Perhaps a move to Harry Morrow would be a good choice as we now have two different full first names given. --The Doctor 21:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think that would be a good idea, but I also should probably point out that the book is from Star Trek: Myriad Universes so it could be a different universe thing (like Maxwell Forrest and Maximilian Forrest)--Long Live the United Earth 00:11, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I haven't read The Chimes at Midnight yet but Myriad Universes is slightly different to Mirror Universes. As I understand it the point of divergence from the "main" Star Trek timeline was Spock's death as a child leading to Thelin becoming first officer of the Enterprise. Therefore, before the point of divergence (in 2238) the two timelines were the same suggesting that Harold would still be Morrow's first name in the main timeline. Unless Morrow was born after the point of divergence. --The Doctor 07:33, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::Know that you bring it up it makes sense, so I'll move it over the redirect I created.--Long Live the United Earth 19:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I went through my files and this is what I gather for Morrow's full name appearances: :::::* "Harry Morrow" ( The Search for Spock|Time for Yesterday}}) :::::* "Morrow, Randolph H." and "Morrow, R.H." ( Rules of Engagement}}) :::::* "Harrison Morrow" ( Reflections}}) :::::* "H. R. Morrow" and "Henry Morrow" ( Countdown}}) :::::* "Harold Morrow" ( ) :::::* "Randolph E. Morrow" ( ) :::::So take your pick, his name "Harry" is short for either Harold, Harrison or Henry. And it might or might not be his middle name, with "Randolph" being the other name.--Tim Thomason 23:08, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Given all the different names, why would the article be moved to this particular name. -- Captain MKB 05:22, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Because it's the most recent name. It was used in Elusive Salvation. NetSpiker (talk) 08:28, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Memory Beta does NOT cherry pick information to use only "the most recent ". This is an incorrect move on your part and you should stop this practice immediately. -- Captain MKB 12:40, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :It's not like I deleted all the other names and left only the most recent one. All the alternate names are still there. In fact, I spent the past day adding alternate names to many different pages and writing each name in bold, so they would all have equal prominence. :I honestly didn't think anyone would care that I renamed the page, since no one cared when Sci changed Hravishran th'Zoarhi to Thy'lek Shran (the most recent name) or when I changed S'slee to S'alath (also the most recent name) or when UESPArules changed Harrison Morrow to Harold Morrow (the most recent name at the time). NetSpiker (talk) 13:20, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::In cases where contradictions exist, canon material is treated as decisive, which explains why Thy'lek Shran (a name derived from televised material) is considered the most authoritative name for that character, although the non-canon names are still treated as normal and valid because they are from valid sources. I hadn't seen your Gorn edit but I'm telling you now, we don't simply usher in the newest material at the expense of the older material. ::In this case, he was called "Harry Morrow" in canon and the various non-canon names are secondary to that fact. - Captain MKB 02:10, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, he was never called "Harry" in canon. The name Harry was only mentioned in the script and in a few novels. NetSpiker (talk) 02:31, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I know there is always a bit of flux in canon policy between ours and our sister wiki at MA, but their article naming based on the script has a certain 'weight' to it i believe we can use as our barometer of canon. Simply: It's good enough for them. ::My point here is that we should not be making efforts to 'demote' older material and 'promote' newer material. "Harry" is actually a good middle ground because it lends itself to being applicable to both "Harrison" and "Harold" and "H." from the various contradictory sources -- Captain MKB 02:46, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::To chime in, I agree with Captain Mike's last statement: Harry is a good middle ground between the various full names. -- Markonian 22:15, May 4, 2016 (UTC) : Fair enough. I don't have really have a problem with Harry either. NetSpiker (talk) 01:45, May 5, 2016 (UTC)